1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembling devices and, particularly, to a lens module assembling device.
2. Description of Related Art
A process of assembling a lens module includes steps: clamping a first lens through an iron tweezers; pushing the first lens into a lens barrel; clamping a second lens through the iron tweezers; and pushing the second lens into the lens barrel. However, using the iron tweezers to clamp the lenses repeatedly, carries the risk of a surface of the lenses being scratched and abraded when the iron tweezers and the lenses rub against each other. In addition, it is time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module assembling device which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.